


Grimmjow's Queen

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Groping, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: When Grimmjow is an adjuchas he is attacked and injured and escapes to the human world and falls under the care of Ichigo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Grimmjow's Queen

When Grimmjow is an adjuchas he is attacked and injured and escapes to the human world and falls under the care of Ichigo.

Chap 1

Grimmjow growled, cursing his fate. 'Damn it, it can't end like this!' he was being tossed around, he had a wound on his side, damage to his legs, and he had a wound above his eye.

The feline-like hollow had run into a Vasto Lorde. This thing was too powerful, and boy was it vicious. It clawed him and tossed him around like a rag doll.

Grimmjow managed to rip out his eye but he was losing a lot of blood. His vision was blurring as the hollow made its way towards him. "I won't die!" he fired a cero, his most powerful ever, and the Vasto Lorde hissed and Grimmjow escaped through a garganta.

He had no idea where he was going or where he'd end up, but he had to escape. He landed in the world of the living. Not at the best time either, dark clouds were circling the sky, the rain pelting the ground as thunder boomed through the sky.

The rain was cold, or maybe his body was just cold. 'Am I dying? Damn it...damn stupid rain…' the rain seemed to fall harder on him as if the world itself was crying for him. 'What a joke? I was supposed to be king!'

He looked around, he was on some grass by a walkway, there was a river not too off as well. 'If this is where I'm going to die, good a place as any.' he closed his eyes and waited for the hand of death to claim him, least he wouldn't be some bastards' meal.

A few minutes passed...

Grimmjow felt the lack of rain on his person, he could still smell it but something was shielding him. “You'll be okay.” these words, spoken by such a warm and gentle voice, it opened his eyes.

What greeted him was a bright glow, he was under some kind of barrier. He shifted and saw a bright mop of orange hair. “You'll be fine, I got you.” the boy put his hands on the barrier. “I reject.”

At these words Grimmjow's fate changed, his wounds healed, and his strength returned. 'What is this?' he was healed, and the barrier fell, and he saw the face of his rescuer. 'It's just a kid.'

“There, all better," he flashed a dazzling smile and Grimmjow felt a pulse through his chest. "You take care now okay."

Grimmjow got pat on the head. 'That fool, does he even realize what I am?' he walked away and Grimmjow rose up. He had to admit his interest peeked.

Grimmjow's Pov

There was something strange about that boy. I couldn't let it go, my time in the world of the living couldn't belong. With my power, it wouldn't take long for those soul reaper bastards to come looking for me.

My return to Las Noches was interesting, that Vasto Lorde fucker tried to kill me, but I was ready this time. I felt stronger than ever before, and I tore out his throat and made that bastard my food.

I spent my time traveling between worlds. Ichigo, I learned his name from what the other humans called him. Hehe, a berry indeed, he seemed to be like just like any other human, but I could feel it, that power.

Following him around was easy enough, most humans couldn't see me after all. He could though. “Hey Mr. Cat!” he called to me.

“My name's Grimmjow kid.” he raises a feline brow. Wouldn't most kids be scared of a large predator feline? ‘This kid is odd.'

“Grimm...jow...” he tested out my name. “That's a funny name.” his laughter was nice.

I twitched in anger and a little amusement. "Not funny Berry."

“Hey! Don't call me berry!” I couldn't help but smirk. Taking my leave he called out to me again. “Hey wait, am I going to see you again?”

Yeah, he would, but I wasn’t about to tell him that. Yet as I looked into his almost chocolate like eyes, he felt himself nod. The boy smiled happily, and it made Grimmjow’s heart flutter. I kept stopping by now and then, keeping my distance only when I sensed a soul reaper. Had to keep them off my scent. I wasn't able to spend all my time in the human world, my spiritual pressure would have attracted attention. My time in Las Noches, I ended up building a pack and left my affairs to them when I went to visit Ichigo.

I should have stayed away from the kid, but every time I came around Ichigo smiled at me with that beautiful smile of his. It kept drawing me back, time and time again. I found myself staying with him longer, and closer. Instead of just watching from afar I would spend time with him in his room.

He didn’t seem to mind. In fact, my presence made him smile more. He wasn’t scared of me, I wasn’t sure how I felt about that. That boy’s smile made me forget about everything else.

Then it was gone...while I was away, dealing with some territory dispute, Ichigo's mother was killed by a hollow. It was Grand Fisher. When I see him I'm gonna rip him apart. It was raining that day as well, Ichigo hasn't smiled since that day. I tried to hunt the bastard down, and kill him, I’d bring his corpse to Ichigo as a trophy.

I wouldn’t eat him, I didn’t want that filthy bastard inside him. Finding the bastard was tricky, he was good at covering his tracks. Even going as far as having my followers hunting for him to, they didn’t question my orders. ‘I don’t know if I can face him, he must hate and fear hollows now.’

End Grimmjow’s Pov

The panther-like hollow eventually broke down and came to visit Ichigo. He could smell the boy's sadness, and it made him angry. He chose to venture forth, passing through the walls of the boy’s home, and Ichigo’s spiritual pressure hit him like a ton of bricks.

He had to physically brace himself, to keep himself from hitting the floor. He knew the boy was strong, but in his turmoil, his energy was like a storm. "Ichigo," Grimmjow spoke, and the boy sat up in his bed. The storm seemed to calm, allowing Grimmjow to breathe.

“Grimmjow,” he gets out of bed, his face emotionless, and as he approached Grimmjow’s natural instincts were kicking in. Fear! Fear that Ichigo would hate him, fear that Ichigo would push him away and reject him.

Once Ichigo was close enough he could see the tears. In an instant the boy was on him, hugging him tightly. He cried, and Grimmjow felt his heartache. Grimmjow nuzzled him, trying to comfort the lad. "Tell me what happened?”

“I tried to save her...” he says and Grimmjow tensed. Ichigo had the power to heal, so he was curious how this happened. “I healed her wounds, but she didn’t wake up.”

“It's not your fault," Grimmjow says. The boy shook his head. "Yes it is, I wasn't strong enough."

“You are stronger than you know.” Grimmjow licked his cheek. The boy giggled. “That tickles!” The panther hollow, felt his heart race. He starts licking Ichigo again and again. “No more tears,” he says and nuzzles him.

“I miss her.” he heads back to his bed. “Dad says it wasn’t my fault, but I can’t help but feel like it was.”

Grimmjow got in bed with him and curled around him comfortingly. “It wasn’t your fault, you did everything you could.”

“Hey Grimmjow, can you stay with me tonight?” The feline tensed. ‘Stay...all night...this could be bad.’ Ichigo started to pet him and all Grimmjow could do was purr. ‘Fuck it!’

"I'll stay," he admits defeat.

"Yay!" Ichigo hugged him. He continued to pet Grimmjow, as his pressure lightened and caressed every inch of him. The adjuchas purred in delight. "Thank you Grimmjow," he says cuddling up to him.

‘This is nice...’ Grimmjow drifted off to sleep, curled protectively around Ichigo’s body. Come morning he expected at least six soul reapers to be waiting to kill him, but as it turned out no. Then he remembered the tiny human pressed against him. ‘Don’t tell me his pressure masked my own?’

Grimmjow was able to spend his nights with Ichigo. It was heaven, Ichigo knew all his happy spots to make him feel like a kitten. His days with Ichigo grew more and more, only leaving to go hunt, Ichigo’s overflow of power could easily satisfy him, but he wasn’t some house cat he needed to keep his skills sharp. Plus he wanted to rip Fisher apart.

“Come back soon!” Ichigo called, waving the feline off.

“I will,” he vanished back into the world of hollows. Things in Las Noches were changing, someone was experimenting on hollows. “Lord Grimmjow, we don’t want to question your activities, but things in Las Noches are troubling.” They were starting to worry about their master.

They’d acknowledged his strength and vowed to serve him. Grimmjow told them he wasn’t satisfied remaining as he was, he was gonna become a Vasto Lorde! While they did notice Grimmjow was getting stronger somehow, no matter how many hollows they ate they weren’t evolving.

“What’s happening?” he asked.

“Hollows are disappearing.”

“Even some of the greater factions are vanishing.” With things as they are, if they couldn’t evolve soon, they might end up vanishing as well.

"Fine, I will check it out," Grimmjow says. "You guys protect my territory, while I investigate."

“Lord Grimmjow, if I may?” Shawlong came to him. “I don’t mean to press, your time away, you always come back stronger. Might I ask how?” Grimmjow growled. “I only ask, because this source might be able to help us as well.”

Grimmjow wasn't stupid, he had a feeling if he devoured Ichigo he would achieve the power of Vasto Lorde, but the idea of eating Ichigo made him sick to his stomach, and the thought of his followers touching Ichigo angered him. "Leave it!" he hissed and dashed off. Shawlong was shocked. ‘I’ve never seen Lord Grimmjow so angry.’

As Grimmjow explored Las Noches, he noticed many of the packs were missing. A sudden burst of spiritual pressure made Grimmjow freeze. ‘This pressure it's coming from my territory!' he raced back, but found his men defeated, with three soul reapers. "You must be their leader, I'm Sosuke Aizen," Grimmjow growled.

He charged at the soul reaper and despite his best efforts he lost. Despite being wounded and bleeding heavily he still got up to try and challenge the reapers.‘Ichigo...I'm sorry...I don't think I'm gonna get back to you.' he bared his fangs and charged at Aizen.

-x-

Ichigo felt a sudden chill race through him. ‘Grimmjow?’

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2

Grimmjow was gone. He didn’t come back, Ichigo would stay up for hours hoping Grimmjow would come back. He couldn’t sense him at all, which wasn’t uncommon normally, but Grimmjow was so strong Ichigo was always able to find him. ‘What if he's hurt, or worse...' he didn't know what to do. ‘Grimmjow...Grimmjow...Grimmjow...' he cried missing him greatly. First his mother, then Grimmjow, it was like he was losing everyone precious to him. ‘Why am I so weak?'

A few years later Ichigo met a man named Urahara. Upon meeting the man, he could tell there was something different about him. He wasn’t human that was for sure. When he approached him Ichigo summoned up his barrier. “Oh, that’s a mighty fine power you have there.”

“What do you want?” Ichigo asks, not dropping his guard. “If you can see it, then that means you aren’t human.”

“Pretty smart there as well.” he opened his fan and smiled at him. “I have an offer for you Ichigo.” In a flash something zipped by Urahara cutting his cheek.

“How do you know my name?” Ichigo asked, his spiritual power flaring up.

“Easy, easy, I’m a friend of your mother and father, Kisuke Urahara.” Ichigo’s power calmed down. His father had mentioned this guy before. “So you’ve heard of me? Excellent!” he closed his fan. “I would like to help you hone your power.”

“You...can help me get stronger?”

“Yes, your power is still very raw, once honed you can do so much more." Ichigo thought about it but soon agreed. The years passed and Ichigo honed his skills, he did his best not to think about Grimmjow, with each passing year he feared the male was truly gone. It fueled his drive to protect what he had, his father and his sisters, and his friends.

Urahara was truly impressed with his skills. He knew the depth of Ichigo’s powers, but he had no idea the boy would manifest them as a fullbringer. He was able to manifest small spirits, that were the embodiment of his power. Tsubaki was the embodiment of his Fullbringer power, and his main offense, he looked like a ninja, wearing all black and red but had a white scarf. His healing power was represented by a blonde male spirit named Shuno, he wears a red kimono with a yellow trim. His defense power was represented by the spirit Ayame, she wears a pink kimono with a white trim, and has a large red cloak that covers her entire body like a dome.

Ichigo didn't know it, but his mother was a Quincy, his father is a shinigami, and when his mother was young, her soul became tainted by a hollow. The trifecta of powers was passed directly into Ichigo. His hollow powers were represented by a tiny spirit named Shiro, he was like a mini Ichigo, but he had pale white skin, black and gold eyes, wild white hair, and he wears a white with a black trim kimono. His shinigami power was represented by a brown-haired spirit, wearing a white coat with a purple fur collar and trim, he had markings around his eyes, he could make spiritual threads, and seemed to be kido based. His Quincy powers manifested as a tiny spirit with dark hair, wearing orange glasses, and he wore a dark coat. He fired arrows of golden light, and they weren't like Quincy arrows that destroyed hollows these arrows could purify. ‘It seems his powers support each other, blending and making up for the weaknesses of others.'

The only spirit Urahara was concerned about was Shiro, it’s power and presence was similar to the hollow that attacked Masaki. It was no doubt one of Aizen’s creations so there was no telling what that man created.

-x-

Grimmjow was pissed, almost 10 years, he’d been away from Ichigo for almost 10 years. He was furious but he was alive. Aizen had experimented on him and his pack, trying to create arrancars. They were his success stories, their masks were removed partially, and they gained human appearances. Their powers had grown stronger certainly, they had obtained shinigami powers as well. It was a new door for them, but Grimmjow was not pleased, not happy being used as some sort of experiment.

Even with his new power, he was not strong enough to beat Aizen. More hollows were found, those that had achieved the status of Vasto Lorde, when awakened as Arrancar their powers easily drawfed his own. Among the Arrancar the 10 strongest were known as the Espada. He was Espada number 6. Grimmjow trained, trying to gain new strength so he could escape and return to Ichigo.

After losing to Aizen he was happy to be alive, but by becoming an Arrancar Aizen believed he owned him. Arrancar were not allowed to leave Hueco Mundo, by Aizen's order. As much as Grimmjow wanted to tell Aizen to fuck off, the man's power was terrifying. ‘Ichigo I'm sorry!' he missed the orangette terribly. Not a day went by that Grimmjow didn't think of him.

He often wondered as the days turned to weeks, weeks to months, if Ichigo still thought about him, or if he thought he was dead. ‘Would he cry for me?' he thought, he didn't like that. The thought of Ichigo crying because of him, it made his soul ache. He wanted to go there and tell him he was okay. That's when another thought occurred to him. ‘Would he even recognize me now?'

In both body and spirit, Grimmjow had been changed, his spiritual pressure shifting as he gained shinigami powers. There was no going back, this is who he was now, the Sixth Espada, an Arrancar. Though this new body did awaken certain possibilities. He was a man now, well he was always a man, but now he was human, had human form. ‘I could be with Ichigo.' his heart started to race, his blood pumping and heading south.

As months turned to years Grimmjow's desire to see Ichigo only grew. He fantasized about the man Ichigo would become, he wanted to know how he would look when he became undone by pleasure, the pleasure he gave him. He needed to hear him, to hear him say his name again, whisper it lovingly, or moan it with arousal and need. Ichigo was cute, he could almost see the beautiful creature Ichigo would become. He could almost taste his power, the boy had so much and freely gave, but older he could draw out Ichigo’s power in better ways.

After a point, there wasn't a night Grimmjow wasn't spending his alone time with his hand wrapped around his cock. His heavy 12 incher pulsed and throbbed in his hand, images of an older Ichigo danced in his mind, his dreams and fantasies continued to grow hotter and wilder, and the need and want to see Ichigo grew more intense. As his pre spilled over his length he pumped himself faster and faster, imagining filling Ichigo’s hot little hole. “Ichigo!” he howled.

He came spraying his seed all over himself, his heavy balls releasing his potent seed in long ropes, it splattered his face, neck, pecks, abs, the rest spilling over his crotch. He collected his man milk and licked it up. ‘I wonder what Ichigo taste’s like.’ he licks his lips. Grimmjow got creative in his alone time, going as far as to suck his own dick, imagining Ichigo doing it. Oh yes, Grimmjow was quite flexible, he was able to suck at least 6 inches of his monster no problem.

Such a sight to see, Grimmjow curved, his 6 pack flexing perfectly to allow him access to his manhood. It was good practice, he wanted to please Ichigo to after all. He didn’t know the boy’s size but that didn’t stop him from fantasizing. It was a good ace in the hole whenever he didn’t want to clean up after, he’d suck himself off and finish in his mouth, not wasting a drop.

A small part of him wondered if Ichigo would even want him like that, sure he was a sexy beast, he knew it as he checked himself out in the mirror. His power was great, he was strong, good-looking, certainly not humble, and heavily endowed. He wanted Ichigo to explore every inch of him, just as he’d explore every inch of Ichigo, he was to be his queen after all.

Finally, after so many years, Grimmjow couldn't wait anymore. ‘I need to see him just once!' Aizen was living a double life, he didn't stay in Hueco Mundo very long, but in his absence, he left his punishment squad in place to keep the rules in order. The Exequias and Rudbornn, the Arrancar was given power by Aizen himself, even the other Espada and Arrancar weren't privy to his abilities. They were considered the execution squad.

Grimmjow had his fraccion distract the Exequias so he could open a Garganta. “Grimmjow!”

"Shit!" he cursed. He had stolen a special cloak that masked spiritual pressure, it wasn't as advanced as Aizen's but it was better than nothing. He dove into the Garganta but he wasn't alone, several skull soldiers chased after him. Grimmjow's Garganta opened up in Karakura Town. "Damn it you pests!" Grimmjow drew his sword, as did they. "Get out of my way!"

Grimmjow could crush them easily, but not without releasing big waves of spiritual pressure. Rudbornn may have been Aizen's watchdog, but if the other Espadas came after him it would bring trouble. "Get out of my way!" the skulls seemed to sense his hesitation and tried to swarm him. "I'm going to see him, and you lot won't stop me!" he growled, using Sonido he dove out of their sword strikes.

He was about to fire a cero and blow them all away in one shot when…

“Tsubaki, I reject!” Someone swooped in and in a flash destroyed all the skulls in one go.

“Oh wow!” Grimmjow froze. The one who helped him had wild orange hair. ‘No way, it couldn’t be...’ the boy was tall and well built. ‘There’s no way this gorgeous creature could be...’

“I’m Ichigo Kurosaki, and this is my town, what are you doing here?” the tiny spirit morphed into a black sword, to which Ichigo pointed at him.

‘Oh no, he’s hot!’ Grimmjow gulped feeling his manhood swell. He was hidden by the cloak, but not for long.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Where Have You Been

Grimmjow was frozen for a moment, though he had his doubts at first but there was no mistaking that scent. It was Ichigo alright, the boy had grown into the beautiful and powerful creature that was before him. Ichigo's power had certainly grown, the blue-haired Espada could feel it licking at his skin from where he stood, but there was something else. ‘Control!' There was a reign on the boy's power, so instead of a wild inferno, it was more of a controlled blaze.

His freezing was noticed by Ichigo. “Can you speak?” he didn’t drop his guard. “Listen, I have no business with Soul Society or Las Noches, if you mean no harm please leave before you attract Soul Society's attention."

“I can’t leave yet,” he says, finding his voice. “I’m searching for someone.”

“So you can speak, if you intend to hurt this person I’ll have to stop you here.”

“I’m afraid I’ve hurt this person already, I need to find him to apologize.”

“And this person is worth more than your life?”

Without hesitation Grimmjow said. "Yes!" Ichigo sighed and dropped his guard finally. He ruffled his orange hair.

“Jeez, I’d better help you,” he turned his back to him. “Faster you find this guy the faster you can get out of here before Soul Reapers show up.” he took a few steps forward.

“I’ve already found him.” Grimmjow lowers his hood. “Ichigo...” Ichigo stops walking.

“What is your name?” his hand tightens on Tsubaki.

“Grimmjow...Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.” he removed his cloak allowing his spiritual pressure to be felt. Ichigo turned to face him, eyes wide and hands trembling. ‘It’s different, but it feels like...’

“Grimmjow?” he hadn’t spoken that name in so long. This wasn’t the wild beast that had become his friend this was a man. Ichigo’s eyes roamed over his form, he spotted the half broken mask and the zanpakuto.

“It’s me Ichigo...the big cat you saved and followed you home.”

“It can’t be...” Ichigo walked up to him, his spiritual pressure licking at Grimmjow’s skin. The bluenette blushed, his heart starting to pound. Ichigo cupped his unmasked cheeks and looked deep into his eyes. ‘The same eyes!’

“How can this be?” Ichigo asked.

“A lot happened, you see I...” Punch!

Ichigo punched him, and damn it if he didn't hit hard. He knocked Grimmjow flat on his ass. "Damn you!" Ichigo snapped and quickly pinned Grimmjow to the ground. "Damn you!" he shouts again and punches Grimmjow's cheek once more.

The Espada took the first hit cause he was caught off guard, the second because he was stunned that Ichigo had hit him, the third well that one he kinda deserved. "Where have you been? Damn you! Where have you been!?" Grimmjow was about to get mad when he felt tears fall and hit his face. "Where have you been...Grimmjow?" The boy had stopped hitting him and tears began to fall from him.

Grimmjow’s eyes widened. He hadn’t seen Ichigo cry in so long, and to know he was the cause hurt worse than any blow Ichigo had thrown. “All this time, I thought...I thought...I thought,” He didn’t want to say what he thought. It had passed through his head on more than one occasion. “You promised me you would come back and you never did!”

“I’m sorry Ichigo I...” he was cut off again as Ichigo hugged him. The boy trembled against him, just as he did as when his mother passed.

“I thought you were gone, and I wasn’t able to do anything. Just like...just like...” he sobbed.

Grimmjow hugged him back. “Ichigo, no more tears. I wanted to come back to you I did, not a day went by I didn’t think about you.” he rubbed the boy’s back. “I’m here now.”

He held Ichigo until the boy calmed down. Ichigo snuggled into his warmth, and the boy’s scent in kind and spiritual pressure soothed Grimmjow.

“Are you gonna leave me again?” Ichigo asked.

"I don't want to." he nuzzled Ichigo. ‘His scent has matured.' he took in the boy's natural aroma and felt himself purr. Ichigo chuckled and Grimmjow blushed.

“Did you just purr?” he couldn’t help but laugh.

“I did not!” he looked away and Ichigo chuckled.

“It’s cute.”

“I am not cute!” he huffs.

"You really haven't changed that much have you?" Ichigo touched his cheek again, this time his masked one. He caressed the bone like mask. "It's really you," Grimmjow smirked.

“Yeah, it’s still me just a new kind of me.”

"You've gotten stronger I can feel it," Ichigo says.

“That happens when you ascend, I never made it to becoming a Vasto Lorde.”

“I think you’re pretty great,” Ichigo hugged him again. Grimmjow smiled, hugging him back.

"You haven't changed much at all either," he says. "Same old berry."

“I missed you so much!” he says, and Grimmjow chuckled.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." His time with Aizen felt like a distant memory now, he was back with his berry. Fear, doubts, and concerns about what happens next were far from Grimmjow's mind, he was enjoying the moment.

Their moment ended as Ichigo heard a small bell. “Quick, Soul Society is coming!” he moved fast, green light sparking from his feet as he moved at high speed. Grimmjow was able to follow using sonido.

By the time they made it to Ichigo’s house, Grimmjow could feel a gate opening up. “This way.” he brought Grimmjow inside. “The King has entered his Castle!” he says and blows a kiss. Grimmjow felt it, a powerful barrier was erected.

“Amazing, did you make this?” Ichigo nodded.

“My teacher told me that with my abilities, and my sisters growing powers it would be best for a barrier that can mask our presence.”

‘He really has changed. His powers have become amazing.’ Grimmjow was impressed. ‘It’s a good thing he doesn’t want to get involved with Soul Society, not with Aizen lurking in the shadows.’ He couldn’t risk telling Ichigo, Aizen wouldn’t let the boy live if he knew anything about him or his plans. ‘I will never let Aizen get his hands on you, I’d rather die!’

Ichigo led Grimmjow to his room, the place sure hadn’t changed much, a few more pictures by the style remained the same.

-x-

Rukia Kuchiki entered the world of the living. “Rukia Kuchiki reporting in, I’m beginning my six-month stay in the world of the living.”

“Roger, your orders are simple. You will be covering Karakura Town, investigating the strange number of hollows that seem to flock to the area. From our scans there seems to be a powerful force dealing with hollows in the area, do not engage with it but find out what you can.”

"Got it!" she says. She had heard the rumors read the reports. The soul reaper normally stationed in Karakura Town was no longer able to perform their duties, but despite the time it took to find a replacement hollow activity continued to occur, but no injuries or fatalities were recorded. A powerful soul was dealing with the hollows of their own accord.

It was a mystery, could it have been a rogue soul reaper trying to get back into the good graces of soul society? A powerful human? A Quincy? So many possibilities Mayuri actually pushed for the matter to be investigated.

“Rukia Kuchiki, we have received a recent alert, the powerful soul took out two strange hollow signatures before you arrived, however another powerful enemy appeared near the powerful soul, both vanished off our scans. Proceed with caution.”

“Understood.” She ended the call and headed out.

-x-

Ichigo sighed. "Man, these clothes are supposed to help protect me in battle but wearing them tires me out." The bodysuit Ichigo was wearing was similar to Yoruichi's just not as skin tight. Ichigo starts to strip, and Grimmjow felt a primal urge strike him.

His blood rushed south and his manhood began to swell. Grimmjow had to bite his lip. He took in Ichigo’s growing naked form. The muscle, the years have been good to him, Grimmjow couldn’t help but lick his lips. ‘Easy boy, we can’t go scaring our little berry can we.’

“Coming to bed Grimmjow?” the words suddenly pierced Grimmjow’s heart. His cock jumped, pushing at the fabric of his pants.

“What?” he got a truly impressive sight. Ichigo clad in only his boxers. The boy had truly become a fine man, one that would certainly catch an eye or two.

“It’s late, I’m tired, and I need to get some sleep. Are you gonna join me?” he moved over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Grimmjow’s fingers itched, the beauty before him put all his fantasies to shame. He wanted to touch, wanted to lick and taste. His hollow instincts were telling him to pin the boy to the bed and ravish him. The boy was the ultimate temptation. His cock certainly knew how it wanted this to play out.

It involved ripping the boy's underwear off and hearing him moan in pleasure, saying his name hotly. "Grimmjow?" the boy's voice pulled him back.

"I can sleep on the floor," he says. ‘I’ve already hurt Ichigo before, I can’t jump him without knowing he wants me back.’

“That's dumb you never complained about sleeping in my bed before." Grimmjow twitched. The days he spent in Ichigo's bed was some of his happiest memories. ‘The situation is a little different now!' he thinks. ‘Seriously does he not know what's he's doing to me?' Ichigo slipped into his bed and waited for Grimmjow.

“Just close your eyes for a moment." Ichigo tilted his head to the side in confusion but did so. Grimmjow removed his clothing, ditching the hated white garb, his hard cock sprang up. He climbed into Ichigo's bed but made sure to turn away from the boy so he didn't see his aching erection.

Ichigo did peek a little though seeing Grimmjow’s sexy human body. A faint blush marks his cheeks and keeps his eyes closed. As soon as Grimmjow was settled in Ichigo embraced him from behind. “Grimmjow, is this a dream? If I go to sleep will you still be here?”

Grimmjow took hold of his hand, lacing his fingers. “I’m not going anywhere.” Ichigo snuggles into him.

“I’ve missed this.” he sighs.

"Me too," Grimmjow says, he snuggles into the warmth the boy offered.

To be continued...Morning, Gigai, and Bonds


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 4 Morning, Gigai, and Bonds

Warmth, sunshine, heat, Grimmjow felt all of that. Not something he was used to, Aizen’s fake sun in Hueco Mundo was nothing compared to the real thing, or to this. He was surrounded by warmth, a familiar warmth, a moving warmth. “Mmm,” Grimmjow stirred, his eyes opening, as the world became clear, he realized some things.

One, he wasn’t in Hueco Mundo or Las Noches right now, he could hear birds outside, and feel the sunshine through a window. Two, he wasn’t alone, a warm body was pressed against his own, skin on skin contact, he was on his back with a warm body on top. Three, he was in Ichigo’s bed, with Ichigo lying on top of him, and Four he had his hand down Ichigo’s backside!

Grimmjow was sweating bullets. ‘Shit shit shit shit,’ he took a deep breath to calm down, only to take in the boy’s natural scent. ‘Oh damn he smells good.’ he mentally slapped himself. ‘Focus!’ Ichigo was laying on top of him, their legs hooked together, the boy’s arms snaked around him, that was fine, but his hand down the back of Ichigo’s back was not. ‘Get out of there!’ his hand wasn’t listening to him, groping the boy’s oh so sweet ass. ‘So firm, so fine,’ he cupped the firm buns.

His fingers dug into his flesh, only to snap back in perfection. He truly had an ass that wouldn’t quit. Grimmjow’s cock twitched in delight, imagining sliding between these perfect cheeks. The feel of his pelvis smacking against these sweet cheeks, grinding into him as he filled him so perfectly. Ichigo groaned softly. ‘Shit! Get out, get out, get out!’ for some reason his hand took get out and turned it into squeeze more, so it did. ‘I swear I’m gonna cut you off!’

Ichigo shifted against him, Grimmjow feeling the boy's erection press against him. ‘Damn it!’ he was about to lose it. ‘Where is his underwear?’ a shift of his foot, he felt the garment hanging loosely around Ichigo’s ankle. ‘Oh hell!’ The boy smelled so damn good already, now there was an extra kick of arousal. His own erection was digging into the boy, twitching against his heat. ‘This is bad, very bad, he’s gonna kill me when he wakes up!’ His hand didn’t seem to care continuing to grope Ichigo’s ass.

His dick twitched, it wasn’t hard to imagine slamming against these perfect buns, burying into the tight heat just a shift away. It also wasn’t hard to imagine Ichigo waking up and killing him, not that it would be easy, but he’d sure as hell try. It was getting harder to stop as Ichigo’s musk shifted with the scent of arousal. It was like Ichigo was naked except for a sign that says come and get it!

Ichigo’s pulse shifted, and he groaned, nuzzling against Grimmjow’s muscles. ‘Oh shit!’ Grimmjow tensed up, his hand taking this as a sign as to give the butt one final squeeze for good measure.

“Ahh,” Ichigo bucked, grinding into him. His eyes opened and stared into Grimmjow’s deer caught in the headlight eyes. He felt his hand on his ass, their cocks pressed together. “Oh,” Ichigo blushed.

‘Oh, what does he mean oh!?’ Grimmjow gulped.

“Since we are both hard, would you like a hand Grimmjow?” the words felt like an arrow piercing his heart. He nodded dumbly and Ichigo reached down between them and held their cocks together. ‘Am I dreaming?’ Ichigo started pumping their dicks together. It was so hot, Grimmjow couldn’t move mesmerized by the sight above him.

Ichigo was looking so sexy as he stroked them both, pumping their hard dicks together. A blush stained his cheeks, his breath coming out in short heated pants. The friction growing more and more between them, their pre spilling and being used to coat their dicks. “Mmm ah Grimmjow!” Ichigo moaned, his release building.

Grimmjow gulped, using his now free hand, he grabbed Ichigo’s ass and gave it a squeeze. “Ichigo!” their releases came together, mere micro seconds between them. Hot cum exploded between their bodies. Ichigo collapsed onto Grimmjow, panting into his ear. “If this is a dream I don’t wanna wake up.”

“It’s real, I admit I’ve missed you in my bed, but this was more amazing.” Grimmjow blushed.

“You were quite bold Ichigo, I like it.” he purred. It was Ichigo’s turn to blush.

“What like you’ve never jerked off some morning wood?” he says. ‘Though this felt a lot better.’

“I have,” he says, while thinking. ‘While thinking about you in fact.’ This was way more fun than touching himself though, and Ichigo was a lot sexier than his imagination.

After a moment of silence, Ichigo pulled back. “We should get a shower, we’ll need to see Hat and Clogs, to see if we can get you a gigai.”

“Hat and Clogs?” Grimmjow raised a brow.

“My teacher, he’s a bit weird but he’s a good guy. He might help you get a gigai.” Grimmjow eyed Ichigo’s sexy form only half listening. He wasn’t sure about getting a gigai… “Grimmjow...” the male met Ichigo’s gaze. “I’m glad you didn’t disappear again.”

“Don’t plan on it,” Ichigo smiled and went to get a shower. Maybe getting a gigai wouldn’t be so bad.

He was wrong it was bad…

-x-

After a shower, the two dressed, and Ichigo led Grimmjow to a weird shop. When they left Ichigo put up a new spell. “May the dragon guard his treasures.”

“Ichigo!” a blond man came out and embraced Ichigo...his Ichigo! Grimmjow glared at the man. “Who is your...friend?” Kisuke’s eyes widened. “It couldn’t be...” Grimmjow pulled Ichigo away from the blonde.

“It’s Grimmjow, he became an arrancar, he needs a gigai.”

“An arrancar how fascinating,” Urahara looks him over, hiding his smile behind his fan. “I could certainly make him a gigai, come inside let’s talk.” he playfully smacked Grimmjow’s ass and went inside.

“Can I kill him?” Grimmjow whispered.

“You can try, Kisuke is really strong.”

“Kisuke...Kisuke Urahara?” Aizen had mentioned the man, and how dangerous he could be, even before that hollows spoke of a powerful ex-captain in soul society with great power.

“You know him?”

“Heard of him, that guy’s a former captain in Soul Society, bounties get put on hollows, and in kind hollows that survive tell stories of Soul Reapers.” He had to admit, danger or know he’d still like to sink his claws into the blonde bastard. Pantera pulsed at his side, he could be walking into some kind of trap.

“Well that explains some things,” they go inside but Grimmjow’s guard was up. A tall man was moving boxes. “This is Tessai, he’s my kido teacher.”

“Ichigo, who is your hollow friend?” the man gave him a fixed stare.

“This is Grimmjow, he’s my friend, so don’t do anything weird to him.” He follows Ichigo into a sitting room where he’s promptly attacked by a red haired boy wielding a massive club.

“Aaahhh intruder!” Jinta shouted swinging his club, only for Grimmjow to block it easily. Before the arrancar could strike the kid Ichigo beat him to it. Ichigo bopped him on the head.

“Stop that!” Ichigo scolded. “Grimmjow is my friend, he’s not an intruder.”

“But he’s a hollow!” Jinta pointed at him accusingly. “A strong one...” he glared at Grimmjow and the bluenette snorted.

“Don’t try to act tough kid, you got over a thousand years before you can even be a challenge for me.”

“Jinta go help Ururu with chores.” Ichigo pressed, the boy left but gave Grimmjow the I’m watching you gesture.

“Cute kid,” he says and Jinta sticks his tongue out at him.

-x-

Tea was made, and Grimmjow was not liking the look Urahara was giving Ichigo. “Well Ichigo, I can certainly make a gigai for your friend, but it will take time.”

“How long?”

Urahara eyed him. “For you Ichigo, a few days, I’m good but even I need some time.” Ichigo sighed. “You’ll need a place to hide Grimmjow until he can be fitted with one.”

“I can take care of myself.” Grimmjow says. ‘This bastard is flirting with Ichigo.’

“Can you?” Urahara raised a brow. “Your entry caused quite the stir, a pretty bold move.”

“Can you look after Grimmjow for today while I’m at school, I’ll have my spirits look after him tomorrow?”

“Why do I feel like a house cat?” he grumbled. ‘His spirits?’

“Grimmjow please, Soul Society is gonna patrol, if they find you there will be trouble.” he takes hold of his hand, and grips it tightly.

“Fine,” he says.

“Ichigo, you better head to school, you’ll be late.” Urahara says, which makes Ichigo pull away, and Grimmjow miss his touch.

“Right, don’t try to kill each other, I’ll be back later.” Ichigo left the two alone.

Grimmjow glared at Urahara. “Listen here, what’s the big idea putting the moves on Ichigo?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Urahara says.

“I saw the looks, the touching, the anything for you Ichigo tone.” Urahara chuckled.

“I’ll admit if Ichigo wanted me that way I wouldn’t turn him down.” Bang! Grimmjow banged his hands on the table.

“I knew it!” he growled, putting one hand on Pantera.

The door closed behind him. Tessai came in and looked rather intimidating. “Sit down Grimmjow.” Kisuke looked serious. “There is a reason why we don’t kill you right here and now.” Tessai had put up a barrier, and Kisuke’s spiritual pressure was damn near suffocating. “Ichigo has a bond with you, and when you left him the first time it hurt him.” Kisuke revealed his zanpakuto.

“That boy really cared about you.” Tessai says.

“I have a theory about how you became an arrancar, but that’s not important right this minute.” Kisuke says and Grimmjow gulps. “I just know, you two have a bond, and that if you disappear again that kid will break. So I won’t kill you, but you can be surprised what you can live through.”

“I do hope you understand Grimmjow, Ichigo might trust you, and we believe that you wouldn’t intentionally harm him, but we trust you’ll be on your best behavior as to not cause trouble for Ichigo, or do something that would get you taken away from him again.” Tessai says.

“Please know that if you do hurt him, I will kill you and I will do it in numerous and very painful ways.” Grimmjow could tell, this man could rip him apart and put him back together again and again. He did feel a bond with Ichigo, and he didn’t want to break it, their time apart was hell.

“I don’t want to hurt him,” he says. “He’s special to me.” Tessai and Urahara share a look.

“That’s good, then we hope you will be on your best behavior.”

‘Fucking hell...’ It became clear to Grimmjow they could probably sense Ichigo’s reiatsu on him and vice versa, so they knew about their morning activities.

“Now then take off your clothes, I need to get measurements for your gigai.” Urahara’s terrifying smile didn’t fade. How long would Ichigo be gone…

To be continued...Chapter 5 Babysitting Grimmjow

Grimmjow meets Ichigo’s spirits and they might be even crazier than Urahara.


	5. Babysitting Grimmjow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 5 Babysitting Grimmjow

  


Ichigo couldn’t focus at all while at school, he was completely worried about Grimmjow. He knew Urahara wouldn’t kill him, and Grimmjow was strong enough to handle any danger, but Urahara tended to go too far with his jokes.

Little did Ichigo know while he was flipping focus, a cautious eye was focused on him. ‘I sense traces of a hollow on him. What are you up to Ichigo Kurosaki!?’

-x-

Once school was out Ichigo went straight to Urahara’s shop. “Kisuke, I’m here to pick up Grimmjow.” he opened the door and entered the shop. There was a loud crash from deeper inside.

“Get the hell away from me!”

“Now Grimmjow-kun, running only prolongs the inevitable.”

“Go to hell!” Grimmjow shouted before crashing through the screen door. Ichigo blushed. ‘He’s naked!’ Grimmjow was running around buck naked, with Urahara chasing him around. “Ichigo!”

The blue haired man embraced the orange haired male. “Keep this weirdo away from me,” he hissed. He pointed an accusing finger at Kisuke.

“What have you been up to?” Kisuke put on an innocent look.

“Me? Nothing! I was just measuring him for his gigai.”

“Its been hours Kisuke, why is he still naked?”

“He’s been difficult.” Kisuke shrugs.

“Bullshit! He wants to dissect me!”

“I’d never do that, I would like to study you, you are a prime specimen.” Grimmjow hissed at him.

“Kisuke, did you get what you needed to make Grimmjow’s gigai?”

“Oh yes, it’ll be ready as you requested.”

“Good, I’ll be taking Grimmjow home with me. I’ll have my spirits watch him until its ready.”

“Very well, it was nice meeting you Grimmjow.”

Grimmjow growled but Ichigo patted his back. “Get dressed, we are leaving.” He did so gladly.

“Grimmjow, you may not want to talk about it, especially not with Ichigo, for you might put him in danger. I however will need to know.” He whispered to the male.

“Fine, I can tell you what I can, but I doubt it’ll help.” the two leave with Urahara waving him off.

“Kisuke, if Aizen has been able to make arrancar of Grimmjow’s strength already.” Tessai points out.

“Right, which is why we can’t let him near that item, or Ichigo! Tessai nods.

-x-

On the way home the two walked side by side. “I’m sorry about today, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Don’t worry about you, I can deal with a little crazy, being with you makes it worth it.” he says, making Ichigo blush and smile.

Ichigo put up his barrier after returning home. “Ichigo who are these spirits you keep talking about?”

“Oh right, I haven’t introduced them to you yet, they are embodiment of my power.” Ichigo focused. “Stand with me Six Guardian Towers!” From Ichigo’s body came six spheres of light. “Please introduce yourself.” Tsubaki, Shuno, Ayame, Muramasa, Zangetsu, and Shiro appeared. They each gave their names.

Grimmjow’s eyes widened, he felt different powers from each of them. The ones that surprised him were the shinigami, quincy, and hollow spirits. “I wanted you guys to meet, I’ll need you to look after Grimmjow tomorrow.”

“What?!” Tsubaki snapped. “We aren’t babysitters! Have your sisters watch him!”

“They have school, and I need someone here to keep up the proper barrier.”

“Oi!” Tsubaki was about to snap when Shiro caught him and whispered something to him. “Fine we’ll watch him, but you keep Old Man Zangetsu with you in case there’s trouble.”

“That’s fair.” His spirits returned to him.

“You have an interesting ability Ichi.” in truth he’s never seen anything like it, but then again he’s never met anyone like Ichigo before. “Are you going out on patrol tonight?”

“Don’t have to with a soul reaper in town, if they run into trouble I’ll help if needed.” he gives a kiss to Grimmjow’s cheek. “I’m gonna have dinner with me family, but I’ll be back. Once you get a gigai you can join us!” he says happily.

More waiting, but he was in a better place to wait. Ichigo’s room hadn’t changed much since they parted. There were some new pictures, some certificates of achievement. ‘I should have been there for him.’

He felt Ichigo approach, and he got ready for bed. Grimmjow decided to do the same, taking off his clothes and got into bed. Ichigo came in and saw him, he took off his clothes and joined Grimmjow. The bluenette pulled him close, spooning against him. ‘He smells so good!’ he couldn’t help himself, taking in the boy’s scent.

His cock stirred and pressed against Ichigo’s butt. He thought the boy might retreat, but instead he cuddled back into him. He loved his wall of muscle. A little shifting occurred and Grimmjow blushed as his manhood slid between the boy’s cheeks.

He growled softly and ground his hips, Ichigo responded by rubbing his butt against his groin. “Ichi!”

“Grimm,” the two drifted off to sleep, fitting perfectly against each other.

-x-

The next morning the two awoke, morning erections standing strong. Grimmjow acted first, caress the boys aching erection. The orangette returned the favor, feeling up his hard length. They pumped and stroked feeling up the other’s manhood.

‘Grimmjow’s hands are so big!’ Ichigo blushes. ‘He’s cock is so big and thick, it feels so heavy.’

‘Ichigo’s hand feels so good,’ Grimmjow smirks. ‘His cock is twitching like crazy, I wanna make him cum!’

Pre-cum starts to still, and each male picks up the pace. Ichigo starts to focus on the bluenette’s tip, teasing the sensitive head, pulling his foreskin back and forth. Grimmjow pumps Ichigo harder and faster, making the boy’s balls bounce. Each stroke cause their manly musk to rise, fueling the fire of arousal for both of them.

Their climaxes hit, and cum erupts, splashing their muscled bodies, and coating each others’ hands. To Ichigo’s surprise, Grimmjow licked his cum off his hand. Another surprise the bluenette suddenly pinned him down. “Grimm?”

The arrancar let out a purr, and began to lick the cum off Ichigo’s body, making the boy blush like a tomato. His tongue felt so good, it lapped up his cum perfectly and stimulated the skin with each swipe. Grimmjow licked up every drop, licking his lips, and shuddering with excitement.

Ichigo stared at him with a bewildered look on his face. “S-sorry,” Ichigo’s semen had tasted so good, and he could taste the boy’s power on his skin. It was a tad overwhelming. He went after the boy like a man from a dessert who just found water.

“Don’t be, just surprised me is all. Let’s get a shower, I need to get ready for breakfast.” he says. “I take it you’ve had your breakfast?” he chuckles.

It was Grimmjow’s turn to blush, but he followed him into the shower. After a wash down, scrub down, Ichigo got dressed and Grimmjow returned to the room. “Alright, I’ll be gone for a few hours again.” he summoned his spirits, everyone but Zangetsu came out. “Look after him for me.” Shuno, Ayame, and Muramasa saluted, Shiro bowed, and Tsubaki huffed.

Grimmjow didn’t bother getting dressed, he didn’t like the outfit he had, and he wasn’t good with reishi manipulation to make a new one. The spirits were able to keep the barrier up without Ichigo. Karin and Yuzu left for school, and Isshin stayed in the clinic.

So he was all alone with Ichigo’s spirits. Shiro floated over to him. Grimmjow wasn’t blind, he could sense that this spirit had a hollow signature. ‘He’s like a mini Ichigo.’ Just with white hair and skin, with piercing yellow eyes.

“So you’ve finally come back Grimmjow!” To his shock Shiro knocked him back landing flat on Ichigo’s bed.

“What the heck?!” He tried to get up only to get knocked back again by Tsubaki.

“Stay down punk!” he looks to Muramasa. “Do it!”

Muramasa nods. “Spirit Binding!” Grimmjow gasped as his body tensed.

‘I can’t move!’ with a wave of his hands, Muramasa moved Grimmjow’s body around, forcing his arms above his head and his legs spread. “Oi, oi, oi, what is this?!” He tried to break free, even trying to summon his spiritual pressure, only to be overwhelmed by Tsubaki, Shuno, and Shiro. “Shit!”

“We hate the rain.” Shiro says, he floats over and lands on Grimmjow’s chest.

“What are you talking about?”

“We live inside Ichigo’s soul, and when he’s sad it rains.” Muramasa explains. The pieces fell into place, they were mad at him.

“Because of you our king was broken, he already lost his mother, its not something he will ever really shake.” Shiro says.

“But you made him happy, then you were gone!” Tsubaki growls.

“I’m sorry,” Grimmjow truly was, if he had the power he never would have left.

“Ichigo may forgive you, but we aren’t so sure.” Shuno says.

“Our King is everything to us, and we want to make sure he stays happy.” Shiro says. “We will see if you can handle him.”

“So we shall see of your intentions.” Muramasa says.

“Consider it a punishment.” Ayame spoke for the first time. She was quite shy floating further away and blushing.

“Heh, do your worst, I can take it.” He was sure they didn’t intend to kill him, maybe interrogate him, but he had no idea what they truly had planned. They were all so different, he almost forgot they were a part of Ichigo as well. The male spirits shared a look smirking, he was sure Tsubaki was smirking even behind a mask.

Shiro’s hands sparked with red energy, he then fired what Grimmjow would call a Bala, at his left nipple. “Ahhh!” it wasn’t enough to hurt, but the energy stimulated his nipple, causing it to harden. Shiro did the same to the right nipple. “Ahhh!” Grimmjow bucked off the bed and moaned.

His cock stirred from the sudden pleasure and stimulus to his nipples. Tsubaki and Shuno floated down and began to pump Grimmjow’s length, coaxing it to full arousal. “Don’t get cocky just because you have you a big cock!” Tsubaki used his arms, legs, hands, and feet to stroke Grimmjow’s manhood.

“Ohh fuck!” Grimmjow moaned and panted.

“I see the way you look at him, you wanna bury this deep into him don’t you?” Grimmjow blushed, he couldn’t deny that. Ichigo was beautiful and sexy, any man with eyes and a functioning dick would want him.

“Answer!” Shiro zaps his nipples again.

“Ahh yes, I do!” he moans. “But I don’t want him for just sex.”

“That’s sweet...we’ll see about that!” Tsubaki pulsed and doubled his efforts on Grimmjow’s dick making the bluenette howl and moan. He came and shot his load all over himself, Shiro dodging the spurts as they erupted.

Tsubaki left his dick but it was Shuno’s turn now. He stood on Grimmjow’s balls and used his hands to pump his shaft. “You’ve got some stamina lets test it.” Shuno pumped him fast. Grimmjow was sensitive from his orgasm so it didn’t take him long before he came again.

Even after two orgasms he was still hard and wanting. “You are a bit of a pervert, have you been holding back?” Shiro asked. Grimmjow blushed and looked away. He had stamina to burn, if he got wild he and Ichigo could be in bed for hours and hours.

Tsubaki and Shuno double teamed his cock, Tsubaki laid in his nest of pubes and used his feet to stimulate Grimmjow while Shuno floated up and began making out with Grimmjow’s cock. “Ahh fuck, fuck, damn it!” he moans his toes flexing and curling, and body trembling.

He saw stars and came again. His cock finally softened up, Grimmjow was left panting and shaking a little. “Ayame, you know what to do.”

“Right!” Ayame erected a barrier over Grimmjow’s crotch, and he gasped as his cock swelled back to full arousal.

“No way!”

“Prepare yourself, we are gonna be having fun with you Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!” Shiro smirked at him. Grimmjow sweat dropped. ‘These guys are crazy!’

The spirits took turns playing with Grimmjow, except for Ayame who watched. Shiro and Muramasa tag teamed his crotch, Muramasa playing with his heavy balls while Shiro enjoyed himself with Grimmjow’s dick. They each milked him of two more orgasms before Muramasa bound his cock with his power.

Their game shifted, becoming a tickle attack. Tsubaki going after his left foot, Shuno his right, Muramasa his left pit, and Shiro his right. Grimmjow didn’t think he was ticklish but as the spirits attacked his sensitive areas he soon learned he was.

He laughed and thrashed against his bonds, what only made this worse was it was kinda arousing which made his bound dick pulse. They also feasted on Grimmjow’s cum, licking his body clean, which turned into a full on tongue bath. They licked him here, there, everywhere!

This went on for hours and hours until Grimmjow finally snapped. “That’s enough, don’t think I’m gonna let you just have your way! Ichigo forgave me, so you should to. I swear to you I’m not gonna hurt him.”

The spirits share a look. “We know...” they say in unison.

“Eh?” they started laughing.

“He’s kinda dumb, cute but dumb.”

“Ehh?”

Shuno floated over to him. “We are Ichigo’s spirits, we are different parts of his power yes, but we are a part of him. We like what he likes, and hate what he hates. Ichigo loves you very much so we do to.”

“Ehh?!”

“You may want to take it slow with Ichigo, but you’ve been a part for some time, things have changed. You saw that earlier today, you got just a taste of Ichigo’s cum and you pounced on him in a second.” Grimmjow felt guilty about that he thought he had more control.

“We aren’t mad, since you’ve been back its been sunshine and rainbows inside him. He likes you, he wants you, but he’s holding himself back to. He’s scared the moment he lets you back in you’ll disappear again, and if that happens we won’t be able to pick up the pieces of his heart.”

“So consider us your outlet, we a part of Ichigo and we can help you puff up until its time for you two to be together.” Grimmjow’s jaw dropped, they played him, they totally got him. They did make some good points though, though they were each different and unique he could feel Ichigo in each of them.

With that in mind their games continued, Grimmjow considered it training. With Ayame and Muramasa he could build up his stamina and work on his control. He was gonna make Ichigo’s first time one to remember.

To be continued...Chapter 6 Shiro’s Tips

Ichigo is having a hard time thinking up something to do for Grimmjow. That is until Shiro gives him a few tips.


End file.
